Our Path Is Faded
by Kandice Marie
Summary: Gwen's father passed away and Gwen can finally return to school, knowing her boyfriend will always be by her side. It's almost Valentines day and there is this new girl in school. Her name, is MJ. She is contantly flirting with Peter and Gwen is about had enough of it. Will Peter ans Gwen be together forever? What will happen between the two? Also available on Wattpad
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Valentine's Day is coming up in about thirteen days, and the school makes sure you know when it is. It gets annoying when the student council has tables set up, and try to encourage you to buy a Valentine's Day Gram, for your, 'special someone'. This school is nothing but money hungry and I know it. They throw crappy ass dances, sell cheesy Valentine's Day Gram sayings, and the worst of all, the people who are in the student council are the popular kids, and that means, they're rude to you and sometimes, they'll also mock you. Like Flash. The guy that beat the crap out of me right in front of Gwen, when I was trying to stop Flash from bullying that poor kid. I'd rather get the crap beat out of me any day and not that kid. I never got a 'thank you' from that nerd, at all. I do good things, I get bad things in return. I do bad things, I still get bad things in return. Never have I ever, got anything good out of anything, besides my relationship with Gwen.

This school sometimes makes me sick, just thinking about it. My life makes me sick thinking about it, also. I've been through so freaking much, I can't believe I haven't killed myself because of all crimes I have been fighting, from all the people I have lost in my life, from almost losing Gwen as my partner, because of my stupid actions.

Right when Captain Stacy was on his deathbed... or should I say, death roof…? Or, something like that, but anyways, when Captain Stacy was dying, right in front of me, seeing him take his last breath and then go limp, really screwed with me. During his final moments, he told me to promise him something and that I must stay true to his promise, basically telling me I have to promise him this, whether I like it or not. He told me I must keep Gwen out of it. I must stay away from her, so she doesn't get hurt too. I tried staying away from her, but we always somehow found our way back to each other. And, not being able to stay true to my word, I always have this pang of guilt wash over me. And...and when I go to break up with Gwen, it seems like she found out her father died for the first time. And it kills me, seeing her like that. That's why I can never fulfill my promise to him.

As I'm getting things out of my locker and putting stuff up, from the corner of my eye I can see a blurry figure make its way towards me, and I can't help but turn my head and see Gwen, denying Valentine's Day Grams from the tables as she walks by them. I can't help but smile and chuckle as I move my gaze down to my bad and continue to do what I was doing.

When Gwen reaches my locker, she shuts it and looks at me, eyebrows cocked and a face plastered on her, as if she is going to kill someone because they were being annoying. I can tell she was annoyed by something, by the way she looked at me.

"I swear, if I get asked to buy another Valentine's Day Gram again, I'm going to kill someone." She says, releasing a breath of air as she leans her back up against the locker beside mine, resting her head against it as well. I chuckle at her and smile at the fact of her killing someone. "It isn't funny, Parker."

"Instead of using violence, why don't you just flip the table instead?" I ask, opening my locker door again. She sighs as she turns her body, facing me now. She just stares at me with a face asking me, 'why?'. "What? It's a serious question." I say, moving my hand out of my locker to put a book in my bag for my next class. Gwen's hand moves up to my locker door, and quickly shuts it before I can react. I look over at her, giving her a face that says, 'why?'. "Why do you keep doing that?" I ask, as I put in my combination again and open it.

"Why haven't they asked you to buy those stupid Grams?" She asks, looking at me as she moves closer to me. "I have seen you all day and I have not once seen someone from the council ask you to buy a Gram from them. Are you avoiding them?"

I scoff at the questions, and move my gaze over to Gwen. I wait for her to shut my locker door again but it never happens. I zip up my back and throw on strap over my shoulder and motion for her to shut it, because I know she's dying to do it. She shuts it louder than before, and looks up at me.

"Believe me when I say, I have been asked more than plenty, to buy a stupid Gram from them." I say, adjusting the bag on my shoulder. "Don't they know people can go to the store and buy a card for ninety cents and not ten bucks with a cheesy saying written in it?"

Gwen shrugs her shoulders as she looks behind her, looking at the big, blue double doors. I look at the back of her head confused. She turns back to me, looking at me confused. I raise my eyebrows, asking the question I've been wanting to ask all day.

"I'm fine," she replies, running her hand through her thick, golden hair. She lets out a deep breath as her hand come back down to her side. "I'm just tired and ready to go home. Thank God it's Friday. I have so much stuff to do this weekend."

"Yeah, me too." I say, wrapping my right arm around her shoulders as we make our way to our next class. "Last class of the day. Last day of the school week. I think we can make it through another ninety minutes."

Gwen sighs as she leans into me, wrapping an arm around my waist, and getting odd looks and smirks from people we walk by. "I know. I think we can too."

Ever since Gwen and I have gotten back together for the second time, the whole school will just stop what they're doing and just stare at us, as they whisper to whoever is near them or to their friends, as we walk by them. So far, I haven't heard any rumors about Gwen and I nor anything about our break up and getting back together ordeal.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I ask, letting go of her as I lean up against the wall next to the class Gwen has next. Gwen lets go of my waist as she makes her way in front of me and looks up at me.

"Uh, well, we have two more months of school left after this month, so I was asked to give a graduation speech on graduation day. I might be working on that all weekend." Gwen sighs, as she looks away from me. I take a step closer towards her. I reach my hand out and gently grab her chin, lifting it slowly so our eyes meet. She looks at me, her eyes lighting up as a smile spreads across her lips. "What are you doing?" She asks in a low whisper.

I lean my head in closer to her small lips. "Let me come over this weekend. I'll help you with your speech." I say, moving away from her lips and look into her emerald green eyes. Her lips form into a thin line. "Come on. Let me come over. I'll behave. I promise."

"It's not that I'm worried you won't behave, it's just that…" her sentence fades as her gaze looks away from mine. She sighs as the warning bell rings. "I better get going. I don't want to be late for class. I'll see you after school. I promise."

She goes to walk away but I grab her wrist so she can't leave any further. She stops and looks back at me, confusion written all over her face. "What is it?" I ask, pulling her closer to me.

She sighs before saying, "my mom won't let you come over anymore." She whispers. I look at her confused. "It's complicated. I shouldn't of told you right now. Now you're gunna want to know more details and that's going to make me late for class."

I look at my watch and see we have a good amount of fifty seconds left. "We have a good amount of fifty seconds left. Make it quick if you don't want to be late." I say, dropping my hand back down to my side. "I thought your mom actually like me, unlike your dad?"

"I did too, but, after the funeral of my father, she lost it. She thinks that, since I'm still dealing with a loss, she thinks I don't need a relationship on top of it. So, the other day after school, when you walked me home, she seen it, and told me that I'm not allowed to see you anymore." Her eyes started to water as she tells the story. She goes to wipe the tears away but I pull her into a hug before she can even process what's going on. I wrap my arms around her tiny shoulders, as hers go around my waist.

After a while of silence, which was only ten seconds, Gwen pulls away and looks up at me, as she wipes away tears. "You okay now?" I ask, receiving a nod from her. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask, but Gwen does nothing but look at me. I know the answer, and my heart drops. "Is this what you want?" I ask, but all I get is still nothing.

I nod my head, as I kiss her, one last time, on the forehead and go to walk away, but I'm forced to stop when she grabs my hand. I look back and see her shaking her head. "No. This isn't what I want. This isn't what I want. This is what my mom wants and I'm not giving it to her. Peter, I love you, and I can't lose you again, for the third time. I can't lose you. I can't. I love you too much to let go." She says, as she pulls my closer to her. "I can't lose you...not again. I love you, Peter. I love you. Don't go."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to." I say, softly. "I love you too much leave." She smiles up at me, before planting a kiss on my cheek. "So, I take it as a, no-go about me coming over to help you?" I ask, causing her to shrug her shoulders.

"I dunno," she sighs, as she looks at her watch. Her eye widen when her gaze meets it. "The bell is gonna ring any second. You need to go before it rings. Remember what Mrs. Farrel said when you were tardy to her class last time?"

My rye widen when I remember what she told me. I quickly kiss Gwen on the lips, not even thinking about it, before I run down the hall to my next class. "I love you. Meet me at the front of the school!" I yell, as I run down the hall.

When I arrive at my next class which is, American History, I make it in time before the bell rang just seconds after I take my seat. When the bell rings, the class goes quiet, and Mrs. Farrel makes her way into her classroom with a clipboard in one arm, and her coffee in the other. She has her red glasses on top of her head, her long, raven black hair pulled back into a messy bun, not wearing any makeup today, dark bags under eyes meaning, she didn't get a good amount of rest last night or she's been really stressed.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

When she walks in, she sets her clipboard and coffee cup on her desk, and walks to the front of the classroom. "okay class, today we are not going to be learning about just America itself. Instead, we will be learning about World History today, which is meaning what, exactly?" She asks, as she looks around the classroom, waiting for hands to go up so she can call on them to answer her question.

Before anyone can raise their hand, there's a slight knock on the classroom door, causing Mrs. Farrel to a swear it. Her heels clicked to the white tiled floor as she made her way to the light brown wooden door. When she opens the door, her arm extends as she shakes someone's hand. She starts talking to whoever is on the other side of the door. I could hear some whispering being done, before Mrs. Farrel moves out of the way and lets whoever was on the other side, in the classroom.

Comes strolling in is a red hair girl, with green eyes, and pale-ish skin. Her eyes reminded me of Gwen's but, Gwen's are much more brighter and prettier than hers. Our eyes meet, causing her to smile and blush a pink rose color, and making her eyes shift from mine. I make a confused look, not understanding what caused her to blush. I shrug it off as I turn in my seat and face Mrs. Farrel.

"Today, class, we will not only be learning about World History, but our new student." Mrs. Farrel says, as she turns and looks at the red hair girl. "Everyone, this is Mary Jane Watson, but we are allowed to call her MJ for short if she doesn't mind." Mrs. Farrel looks at MJ and gets a shake saying she didn't mind. "MJ, mind telling us about yourself, before we get started?"

MJ took a deep breath before saying, "well, as you all know my name is Mart Jane Watson but all of you can call me MJ for short, I don't mind at all." She takes another deep breath before continuing. "My fathers work transferred here after an incident with a coworker. In order for my dad to keep his job and place, in that matter, we would have to move here until her either quits or retires. Whichever one comes first. So, he came home one day and said, we're moving to New York."

"That's really interesting." Mrs. Farrel says as she smiled at MJ. "Tell us, where are you from, exactly?" Mrs. Farrel asks, as she takes a seat in front of me, causing me to move away a little.

Mrs. Farrel knows nothing about personal space. She doesn't. You can't talk to her without her almost getting in your face to talk. She's weird like that and I can't stand it. The only people I allow in my personal space, is Gwen, my Aunt May, and Gwen's mom and brothers. Those are the only ones I allow and the only ones I will probably ever allow, unless I have kids one day.

"Well, I am from San Francisco, California." MJ says with a smile on her face. "But we moved once again when I was six. We moved to Orlando, Florida because my grandma passed away there, so we moved because we were able to get her place when she had finally passed. She passed it on to my mother, who unfortunately was killed a couple years ago. Um, so we took the house, paid it off, then we had to move again. I was about, nine or ten at the time. So, that time we moved to Phoenix, Arizona, because my cousin had a baby and that's where the whole family is from. Both my mom and my dads side. So, we moved there, then my dads dad was killed a few years later, so he passed his house on to my father. He would've done his eldest son, but we have no clue where he is. He grew up, and when he turned eighteen, he left and never once tried to make contact with any of us again. I don't think he even knows if I even exist or not. So, we lived there for about three-ish years then we moved again. This time, we moved to, Austin Texas when I was sixteen. And then at eighteen we moved here."

"Wow. You have been through a lot, haven't you?" Mrs. Farrel says. "What does your father do for a living, exactly?" She asks, causing me to roll my eyes and get comfortable in my seat. We're gonna be here for a while.

"He works on the oil rig." MJ says simply. "He and a coworker got into it and some things had happened one things were said. So, my dads boss said, 'hey, you're moving to New York if you want to keep your job'. So that's what we did."

"How do you like it here, so far?" Farrel asks, causing me to roll my eyes again and get out a sigh, causing Farrel to shoot me a nasty glare.

"So far, so good, I have to say." MJ says, as she shrugs her shoulder with a smile on her face still.

"Well good." Farrel says as she gets up and moves the chair back under the table. "Parker, no me sits next to you, right?" She asks, in a harsh tone. She had a sweet tone when she was talking to MJ and then turns into a rude, nasty person when she talks to me.

I shake my head and say, "no." causing Farrel to nod.

"You will be sitting next to Mister Parker, Miss Watson." Farrel says in a sweet voice as she makes her way to her desk. I roll my eyes as I scoot over to my left some, so I can give MJ some more room.

MJ makes her way over to me. When she reaches the table, she sets her books down, and pulls out her chair to take a seat. I could hear whispering going on from the table behind us. I could hear my name being thrown, along with MJ's and Gwen's. Wait, Gwen's?

"Psst, Parker." Someone whispers from behind me, as I feel a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around. And there's when Flash comes into play, like he always does. I raise my eyebrows as I look at Flash. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend."

I look at him confused, as I keep watching and listening to him. "What? Who?" I ask, causing Flash to point to the girl beside me. I shook my head as I roll my eyes at his childish behavior. I turn back around as Flash and his buddies chuckle. This day can not be over any sooner.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the bell rings, I grab my stuff and head for the door, but Mrs. Farrel keeps me back for a while. "Peter, I want to talk to you for a second." I look behind me and see my teacher at her desk, looking at her computer as she continues to type on her computer. I walk over to her as I send a quick text to Gwen telling her I'll be late to meet her at the front of the school. "Go take a seat at your table. MJ, I want to talk to you too, and Peter. I want you to text Gwen that I, also, want to see her." I do what I'm asked, but I do it quickly. In an instant, Gwen replies back and says she's on her way, causing me to tell Mrs. Farrel. MJ makes her way over to me and sits down in her seat. "As soon as Gwen gets here, we'll get started."

"Uh, Mrs. Farrel, what exactly do you want us for?" I ask, causing MJ to look at her as well. "I wasn't late today, so what is this about?"

"Like I said, as soon as Gwen gets here, we'll get started." I just nod my head as I lean back in my chair, as we wait for Gwen to make it here. Time seems to go slow when Gwen makes her way here, causing me whip out my phone and see if she texted me back yet. Which, she hasn't. After a while, Mrs. Farrel walks out of the classroom, causing MJ to turn her body and look at me. I turn my head, my eyebrows raised, waiting for her to talk.

"This might sound weird since we just met today, but I just have to say, you're really cute; for a nerd." I furrow my eyebrows, not understanding where all of that was coming from.

"I, uh, have a girlfriend, so I don't really want you to flirt with me." I say, causing her to scoff. "What?"

"Right, you have a girlfriend. Like I'm going to believe that." She says, as she starts giggling. I just roll my eyes and move my eyes back to my phone screen. "Seriously, I don't believe you have one."

"Well, you should; you're about to meet her." I say, not moving my eyes from the phone screen. She looks at me confused when I turn my head to hear footsteps walking in the classroom. When I turn my head, Gwen comes walking in with a smile on her face, causing me to do the same. I get up and wrap my arms around her neck, as she snakes hers around my waist. "Hey." I say, as I look down at her, and plant a kiss on her lips.

"Hey." She says, before she kisses back and lets go of my waist. "So, what's this all about? Since when does a teacher want to see me?"

"I know, right?" I ask, causing her to smile. "I can say the same thing about myself."

"Peter, every teacher you have wants to see you at the end of class. This isn't the first." Gwen says, as I grab her hand and make our way back at the table MJ and I were sitting at.

"Okay, you make a good point." I say as I sit down and pull a chair out beside me for Gwen. "Yeah. But seriously, what's this all about?" She asks, causing me to shrug.

"All she said was, when you get here, we'll get started." I say.

"We?" Gwen asks, causing me to nod my head.

"Yes, me, you, and MJ." I say, as I point over to MJ who was on her phone texting someone. Gwen turns her head to her right and sees MJ. She turns her head back at me and looks at me confused. "She's new here. She moved here from Austin, Texas." Gwen nods as she says, 'oh'. Causing me to smile and nod my head. "Yeah." Not too long after, Mrs. Farrel makes her way back to her room and greets Gwen.

"Okay, since we're all here, I wanted to talk to you all about hosting the Valintine's Day dance that's coming up two Friday's from now." Hearing this, I roll my eyes and groan. "Look, Peter, I know you don't like hosting these kind of things, but the council needs help. There's a trip coming up for them and more than half of them won't make it. So, I was hoping to get, at least three people for now, to help out and ask others if they would like to do it."

Gwen and I look at each other, both of us have the same answer. We both turn our heads back to Mrs. Farrel, and say, "no thanks."

"Mrs. Farrel, I would love to do it, but I can't. My mom and brothers are going to my great grandma's two days before that and will be gone for a week. And since the dancw isn't going to be at the school, I have no way getting there."

"I understand, Gwen." She says and then turns her head to look at me. "What about you, Mr. Parker?"

"I, uh, don't want to do it." I say bluntly, causing Gwen to elbow me in the side, making me let out a groan.

"It's alright." Mrs. Farrel says and shifts her gaze on MJ, who has been on her phone the whole time. "What about you, Miss. Watson? Are you free two Friday's from now?" MJ just shakes her head. "Alright. You guys may be dismissed."

Gwen and I get up and grab our stuff and make our way to the door. I grab Gwen's hand in mine and open the door for her. "That was really blunt; what you said back there to her. I've never heard you so blunt before."

"Well, I don't want to do it. It's stupid. I just want to go home and be with you." I say, as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. I open the double, blue doors and let Gwen out first, and I follow close behind. "Who was that MJ girl? I've never seen her before."

"I told you, she's new, she moved from Texas, flirted with me, her mom die-"

"Wait, hold up." Gwen says, holding her hand up to make me stop. "Did you just say she was, _'flirting'_ with you?" I hesitate before nodding my head. "Did you flirt back?"

"No, he didn't, so don't get your panties in a bunch." A voice says from behind us. Gwen and I both turn around and see MJ walking toward us. "You have a loyal boyfriend. Consider yourself lucky."

"Hi, I'm Gwen. How are you doing this afternoon? Good? Good." Gwen's sarcasm causes me to chuckle and grip my hand tighter in hers. MJ rolls her eyes as she walks off of school campus. Gwen looks up at me and says, "I can already tell I won't like this girl."

 **So, you can also find this story on Wattpad, but there will be versions. This is the original and there's, what I like to call the _'Pro Version'_ meaning where there will be a longer version but it will all still make since when a new chapter comes out. So, if you want to read the _'Pro Version'_ and you have Wattpad or would like to download Wattpad, please feel free to do so. You will find this story, along with many other Gwen and Peter and The Amazing Spider-Man fanfics on my page, which the name is, fanfictionkindofgirl** **I also have manh other fanfictions and feel free to read them. But, other than that, tell me what you think and a new chapter will be on its way. Bye!**


End file.
